Playing Doctor
by timburtonluver28
Summary: When a lovely red reaper suddenly becomes afflicted with a fever outide a certain mortician's shop, the kindly Undertaker takes Grell in... intending to nurse him back to health. Florence nNghtingale effect anyone? (Oneshot! Sorry this took so long ' forgive any mistakes, I revised ti as best I could but due to the length I had to quit. Gomen, please enjoy anyway!)


The red reaper walked dejectedly down the empty street. He loved cruel men, but this was getting ridiculous. He rubbed his backside gingerly, still feeling the presence of sole of Sebastian's shoe.

Grell sighed slightly and ran his hand up his side, going to rub his head where Will's scythe had struck him. Couldn't he get any attention from anyone? His first day off in three months and everyone was in a bad mood it seemed.

He had gone down the list of people he could have possibly spent this glorious free day with and each one had kicked him out the door. He covered his mouth as he rounded the corner, a sudden coughing fit coming over him. His body suddenly felt cold and achy, he gripped a streetlight to keep himself up. This COULD NOT be happening…

It wasn't often a reaper became ill, but when they did it hit suddenly and it hit hard. Sick reapers usually spent a whole day deathly ill… they were much like humans only slightly more indestructible and faster healers. Grell held his head, feeling himself get light headed just before he fainted. Just before everything went dark he felt someone catch him, holding him close to their body.

Eventually he opened his eyes again, the green orbs scanning an unfamiliar ceiling. The smell of death and sawdust enveloped him, a bit of dust making him sneeze. He felt that he was lying in an unfamiliar bed, the sheets brushing against his bare legs. Where were his clothes? Where was HE? A cool hand hat came from seemingly nowhere rested on his forehead, making him jolt in surprise.

"Shhhhh~" A familiar voice hushed, stroking back Grell's hair. Grell struggled to speak out only to have a thermometer placed in his mouth. He figured this person was friendly and agreed to hold the instrument under his tongue quietly. Finally he felt the person remove the instrument, a moment of silence followed before they made any remark.

"You have a fever love" the familiar voice stated, laying a cold wet cloth on the redhead's forehead.

"U-Undertaker?" Grell croaked, finally able to see who was treating him. He felt the elder slip a hand under him, pulling him to sit up as he pressed a beaker to his lips. Once Grell tasted the cool water against his lips he drank it up gluttonously, suddenly feeling the full effects of his thirst. Once the glass was diminished Undertaker pulled it away, watching Grell lick his chapped lips, spreading moisture across them.

"It's ok Miss. Grell, just get some rest. I'll be right here if you need anything." The redhead nodded, not having the energy or the brain capacity to say anything more as sleep claimed his fever-inflicted mind, sending him back to the darkness. When he woke again his head felt clearer, but the aches were somehow more pronounced. He turned his head to the side, spotting Undertaker in a chair beside the unfamiliar bed; he was holding another tray… this time with a bowl that smelled like hot chicken broth.

"Doing better I see" he mused, getting a nod from the dry-mouthed reaper. He handed Grell another beaker of water, watch him swirling it around in his mouth before swallowing. Green near-sighted eyes struggled to focus on him, the ex-reaper sitting just slightly out of his range of view.

"Where… am I? What did you do with my glasses… and my clothes? How… did I get here?" Grell asked; his voice slightly cracking. Undertaker chuckled and helped him sit up more, giving him his glasses so he could see for the time being.

"You are in me shop dear, I saw you outside when I poked my head out the door to see if the carriage I heard was the order of wood I was expecting. I saw you there grabbing the streetlight and looking ghastly pale all of a sudden. I caught you just in time before you hit the pavement." Grell nodded, bringing up a bare hand to rub his head. It all slowly came back as the reaper beside him stirred what he guessed was soup absentmindedly.

"As for your clothes they're by the bed. I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of undressing you and washing your garments… I didn't want you laying in that many layers while I was trying to bring down your temperature. If it's any consolation I left your work shirt on… and I didn't peek TOO much at your lovely panties~" Undertaker joked, earning a stunned blush from the redhead.

Grell was about to rip a chunk off the perverted mortician before a sudden wave of emotion overcame him. This man had been kind enough to nurse him, which was more than he could expect from anyone else. Sebastian wouldn't have cared, William would have avoided him lest he got sick too, Ronald as sweet as he was, would have been in-and-out to check on him because honestly… no one enjoys overtime. Grell looked to Undertaker again who gathered some of the soup on a spoon, preparing to offer it to the redhead.

"Thank you…" Grell muttered, the thanks coming out more sheepish than he had expected. Undertaker smiled and reached out, touching the other's cheek.

"It was no trouble." He assured, feeling the temperature of the reaper's skin. Grell's heat sped up as he heard how silky the elder's voice sounded. He gave a shiver just as the man pulled his hand away, going back to the soup.

"Your fever is going down which is good, now if you wouldn't mind… we must get some nutrients in you. Would you kindly let me feed you?" Grell nodded and leaned forward slightly, opening his mouth for the spoon. Undertaker giggled his usual giggle and guided the spoon carefully onto the other's tongue, carefully avoiding the shark-like teeth as he allowed the redhead to close his lips around the utensil. The redhead smiled and seemed to moan at the taste, the warm liquidly meal greatly appreciated.

"My, my, this tastes so good~! Did you make it yourself?" Grell inquired, once Undertaker had brought back the spoon for another fill.

"Indeed I did my lady~ I was sure you'd appreciate warm soup once you woke up." Grell giggled and accepted another spoonful gladly.

"You seem to know me fairly well dear undertaker~ if only all men knew how to treat a lady as you do~" Undertaker seemed to choke back a chuckle at the remark.

"Really? I was under the impression I was quite the brute… at least that's what I am frequently told by my lady guests… and you once if I recall… when you woke up that fine day in one of my coffins." Grell smiled apologetically, shame washing over him.

"I'm sorry~ but didn't I make up for that afterwards?" Undertaker nodded and stirred the soup again, somewhat lost in memory.

"That you did luv, after that day I was hoping to see you again. You were so… interesting… and such a flirtatious little thing afterward. I am glad you're here now… I just wish this was a visit and not something so serious." Grell gave a small grin, nodding in agreement.

"I'll be sure to come here more often, after all… with such a handsome and kind man such as yourself… how could I stay away? I have to admit… I'm surprised such mad man like you has captured my fancy so easily. You're not quite my type but… maybe that's a good thing." Grell averted his eyes suddenly, prompting the elder's curiosity.

"Do explain dear, I'm all ears." He encouraged, giving Grell another spoonful before letting him elaborate.

"Well… my taste centers on men who are handsome, a little cold… and fairly rough. Meek men have no place in my heart… I don't want someone spineless. I want a spontaneous man, passionate and dominating. So far though… all that fancy has led me to is me falling head-over heels for individuals who… needless to say… don't return my feelings. Though some hold that roughness I long for, it's usually not an affectionate experience." Grell fiddled with the chain on his glasses, sighing before he continued.

"At first I would just play along… pretending that we were playing some sort of kinky game but… afterwards I would always remind myself that that was just them showing their rejection of me… I've gotten myself into a lot of heartbreak like this. I keep looking for that one man who can satisfy me and who actually WANTS me near him." He closed his eyes momentarily, feeling a bit of emotion rise up in his chest.

"So far my pursuit has been fruitless and people have been whispering behind my back… calling me a tart and a floosy… is it so wrong to want to be loved? I… I often find myself compulsively latching onto someone I just met. Merely because they show signs of being my type… like I did with you that day at the library. I… I'm sorry for everything…"

Grell took off his glasses, letting them hang around his neck as he felt tears spring to his eyes. The only other person he had shared his feelings with was Ronald, and not even to this extent. He wasn't sure if it was the fever's fault but all he knew he wanted to do now was cry.

He heard the clink of the bowl being placed down and expected to hear the mortician leave him alone to cry and compose himself just like William did when work became too much for the redhead. Instead he felt the mortician wrap his arms around him, his one hand stroking through the redhead's slightly damp tendrils.

"Hush… its ok luv… look… you've got me ok? I'll be here waiting for you from now on… so when you get upset you come and see me darling… aright? I hate seeing a beautiful lady cry." Grell sniffled and nodded, eventually composing enough to take a drink from the water the mortician offered him. Grell nodded as the undertaker asked him if he was ok. The silver-haired male got him to finish eating before helping him lie down once more.

Grell close his tired eyes, feeling that the lids were slightly heavier from his tears. He smiled gently as the mortician stroked his hair, leaving the room to take the dishes away. Grell nodded off shortly after the sound of the man's footsteps faded, this time a dream forming in his mind, one where the mortician held his hand as they lay in a green meadow.

Once he awoke once more the aches had faded considerably. The mortician could be felt at his side, the sounds he made indicating that he was playing with the beaded part of Grell's glasses. Grell pulled himself up, running his fingers through his hair drowsily.

"Feeling better?" Undertaker asked with a smile, getting a tired nod from Grell.

"Um…. If it's not too much trouble… may I borrow your bathtub? I feel disgusting." He asked sheepishly before making a grossed-out face, feeling as if he had just spent a week in his work shirt. Undertaker giggled and stood, placing the glasses on Grell's face again.

"It's no trouble, but please allow me to start it for you. The taps can be a bit tricky and I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself fiddling with them. Grell thanked him quietly just before he left the room. The redhead's eyes fell on the dresser where a sweating beaker of water lay. He grabbed it and drank half of the liquid, quenching his dried throat. She smiled a little once he placed the beaker back down, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Ah, I've fallen for a real sweetheart this time, a madman who can turn even the most vulgar phrases into lines of romantic poetry.~ Ah he truly is an old wolf with a golden tongue it seems!" He mused to himself, kicking his legs a bit to get the blood flowing back into them again. He looked up as he heard a door slam, the other smiling as he crossed the room to get him.

"May I escort the lovely young lady?" He asked politely, getting a blush and a nod from the other. The elder gently lifted the redhead up, placing his arm around his shoulder as they made their way to the bathroom.

"I meant to ask but… I didn't know you had a bedroom, how long has that been there?" Grell asked gently as they reached the bathroom door.

"Ah, that old room has been there longer than I can remember. I hardly use it except on certain special occasions. Coffins are my preferred place of slumber as you can tell." Grell giggled before they pushed open the door together, a steaming bath waiting invitingly for the crimson reaper.

"Are you able to handle the rest on your own?" Undertaker inquired. Grell paused for a moment before blushing. Not understanding what he meant at first. He felt his body heat with anticipation as the scenario played through his head.

"I… I am afraid… I might need a bit of help." He stuttered before the other chuckled and sat him on the toilet.

"Right then, I'll lend you a hand m'dear~" Grell swallowed as the elder's hands went to work on the buttons of his shirt, removing one after the other with ease despite his nails. Grell shrugged off the garment before looking down at the last of his clothing, a pair of red panties. Undertaker helped him stand again and smiled, placing his free hand over his eyes under the grey fringes.

"I won't look~" he sang, Grell blushing in silent thanks. Something about this man made him feel like a hare before a wolf, completely exposed in the eyes of the predator. He admitted it was more than a turn-on… but while it made him want to open himself up more to his captor, he also felt the need to hide the embarrassing parts of himself from this almost superior being.

Grell finally collected himself and reached down gently, pulling down he garment enough so it pooled at his feet. As soon as the panties hit the floor he felt himself being swept up in the other's arms. He squeaked as he was placed in the bathtub without warning, the warm water surprisingly wasn't so hot that it caused him discomfort. The other giggled and suddenly turned, his sleeves dripping wet with bathwater.

"I'll give you some privacy" he muttered, before shutting the door. The stunned redhead didn't have time to thank him before the slam had cut him off. He sighed and relaxed back in the water, feeling he ache and sweat left over from the previous hours seep out. As he drifted into daydream he felt his body become excited.

Oh how he wished the other had stayed… it would have been lovely if the mortician could have washed him, his nails and slender fingers sliding over every inch of his body. Grell moaned a little as he continued to imagine. What if they had kissed? What if he had pulled the other in with him? Oh goodness… this horrid imagination of his! He sighed and eventually pulled the stopper, freshly bathed with his body smelling of soap as well as his hair he stepped out, drying himself.

His eyes went to the shirt and panties that lay crumpled in their spots. He took a deep breath and left them behind, walking out into the bedroom once more. He smiled to himself as he caught Undertaker with his back to him, seemingly lost in a song that he continuously hummed to himself. Grell took the opportunity and let go of the towel, the mound of fabric hitting the floor just as his arms wrapped around undertaker's neck, hugging him back into the red reaper's chest.

Undertaker was visibly flustered, showing he clearly knew what had happened by sound alone.

"Grell…" he began, only to have his lips captured by the other. The redhead blushed, moving his lips gently for moment before pulling away.

"I love you" he whispered breathlessly, watching the others face soften. Before another word could be uttered the elder reached up and pulled the other's face back, their lips clashing feverishly. Grell melted as the clearly more experienced man quickly took control of the kiss, dominating it. He let out a squeak as he suddenly found himself on the bed, the man above him smiling down with sadistic pleasure. His bangs had fallen away from his eyes, the green orbs displaying affection the redhead did not think was possible.

"I love you too"." He whispered, the sound coming out sensual and making the redhead moan involuntarily. Grell blushed as the man giggled, reaching up and helping him undress.

Their bare chests touched in the flickering light of candles, both of their breaths coming out ragged as they moved. Grell moaned and turned on his tummy, gripping the pillows lightly as the elder wrapped his arms around him. He blushed and mewled as slender fingers treated his sensitive nipples, Undertaker's teeth nipping at the burning shell of his ear.

It was almost too much for the redhead as he reveled in the feeling of the other above him, calling his name sweetly as a reward for his actions. He felt one slender hand move down his front, his hazy mind not comprehending were it was going. He squeaked and arched upward, his rear brushing against the other's front as he felt the mortician cup his most intimate parts, rubbing them with the utmost affection.

He gripped the pillow, whimpering and writing at the touch, knowing just how wet the other's hand was getting from him. For once he felt like a real lady, like little red riding hood in the hands of a wolf. He felt like he was being violated without actually being so for once, the way the other touched his body reminded him of the romance novels he would indulge in. The soft caresses and the way he made the other purr was more typical between man and woman than anything else.

Grell knew for a fact though with the way Undertaker touched him in all the right places that although he was treating him like a lady he wasn't pretending Grell was anything else beside his natural self; a male. It made him happy to no end, he finally felt that someone understood him, not only that but they RESPECTED him. He would have cried if not for the fact that blissful tears were already streaming.

Grell shivered and continued calling the other's name as he felt the elder's tongue and lips on his thin shoulder. The man chuckled as he licked down the redhead's spine, Grell's long locks pulled off to the side to allow the embalmer access.

"You've no idea how much I've dreamt of this… Miss. Grell~ my, my… it seems you're more beautiful than you were in my dreams." Undertaker whispered his lips against the small off the other's back as he spoke.

"R-Really?" Grell asked through pants and moans, gripping the pillow hard and arching suddenly with a cry as he felt himself being spread by the other.

"Oh yes my love~" Undertaker chuckled; nipping at the other's sensitive cheek and making him twitch. His emerald eyes scanned over the other's body before he wetted the tip of his finger, beginning to swirl it around the other's entrance gently. Grell trembled and gripped the pillow more, trying his best not to rip it in half.

"Love, I am afraid I've hit a snag… you've seen my nails and quite frankly… I'm afraid to hurt you with them. Would you mind terribly if I asked you to prepare yourself? I promise to make it up to you of course." Grell groaned and looked back sheepishly at the other, his eyes hazed as he nodded.

"I won't mind… as long as you watch." He nearly moaned, starting to swirl his tongue around his own two fingers, his eyes locked on the elder's face. Undertaker seemed to shudder, moaning himself as he watched his beautiful blushing patient use his talented mouth to wet his digits. Grell finally reached back and with a quick inhale, pushed the first digit inside his tight entrance with a moan.

Undertaker let his hair part, his bright green eyes hazing in lust as he watched the other, a bit of saliva running down his chin. Grell smiled a little, refraining from giggling as he moved the digit in and out of himself rhythmically, putting on a show for the other. Finally the other signalled he was ready, removing his fingers from himself he laid flat on the bed, watching hazily as the other crawled up to him.

Their bodies pressed together as the elder shared his body heat with the redhead, running his fingers through the crimson tresses.

"My word love~ you look even more feverish than they day you arrived~" Undertaker joked, earning a soft smile from Grell.

"Well then doctor, what do you prescribe to get rid of this "fever" as you so call it~?" The redhead inquired before letting a moan slip, feeling the other suck a tender spot on his neck, leaving a bright kiss mark.

"I'm sure a bit of my patented medicine would cure your ailment." Undertaker purred seductively, spreading the other's legs gently.

"Open wide…| he trailed off before he thrusted into the other, wholly and quickly with a loud moan.

"A-and say "ah"~!" He finished, his arms wrapped around the other's lithe body, keeping Grell close.

"A-AHHH!" Grell screamed and arched, a bit of saliva escaping his mouth as his eyes rolled back a bit. He shut his eyes and quivered, his inner walls tightening on the mortician and making him groan in pleasure. The redhead finally opened his eyes and fixated the watery emerald orbs on the taller man's face.

"Please… c-cure me… g-give me your medicine. I-inject me!" Grell pleaded, moving his hips desperately. Undertaker grinned and kissed the other firmly, daringly slipping his tongue inside the other's mouth and brushing it along his teeth as he began to thrust rhythmically inside him.

Grell cried and arched, feeling Undertaker's hands slide between his chest and the mattress, the skilled fingers playing with his rosy nipples delicately.

"Ooohh~ you're burning up~" The elder moaned next to his ear after they had parted, making Grell's cheeks darken even more and his body temperature spike as if on command.

"U-uhnn… Under… taker~!" Grell mewled, lifting his head off the bed to arch and call freely. Undertaker chuckled and slid his one hand downward, gripping the other's length gently before he began to pump him. Grell's eyes widened and he began to moan more vigorously, feeling himself become slightly light-headed with excitement and pleasure. He gripped the bedpost as he felt himself near climax, the other's thick member twitching inside him as it expertly struck his prostate over and over with an almost surgical precision.

"I-I'm gonna d-die~!" Grell cried ecstatically, feeling something coil in his lower belly. The phrase "la petite morte" rang through his head, fitting in with the situation perfectly. Undertaker seemingly picked up on the innuendo immediately, biting the redhead's ear.

"I've got you." He replied sweetly, watching Grell's hands tighten on the bedpost. The red reaper arched and cried undertaker's name loudly, making a mess on himself and the mattress before going limp. Just as he did so he heard the other moan his name, feeling him release his hot seed inside his rear with the redhead's increased tightness. Grell smiled gently and snuggled into the other affectionately as he felt the man wrap his arms around his body once more. They rolled onto their sides, avoiding the messy part of the mattress as they pulled the blankets around themselves.

Undertaker chuckled as he heard the familiar sound of the redhead's breath being cut off. He looked and saw that the other had fallen asleep, his face full of content. He pulled the sleeping body closer to his own, smiling as he closed his own eyes. He tucked the innuendos away in his memory bank as he began to drift off, snuggling into the nicely scented male in front of him.

Weeks later a cheerful redhead knocked on the heavy wooden door, a container in his arms. Not waiting for or expecting a reply, he entered the shop and made his way to back, poking his head into the freshly-dusted bedroom where a red-nosed undertaker sat in bed, his head tilted towards the doorframe.

"I've got it~" Grell sang, coming to the bedside and sitting, taking out tissues and some soup for the elder.

"Damn this cold, it's your entire fault." Undertaker pouted jokingly, sniffling just before he let out a few violent sneezes.

"How is it my fault~? I had a fever, YOU have a cold" Grell mused, playing along as he poured the other some of the broth.

"Oh, and sorry I stink at cooking" the redhead made a silly yet apologetic face, sticking his tongue out. Undertaker giggled and opened his mouth, allowing Grell to spoon-feed him.

"Quite alright my love, I'm simply glad you're here~ being sick would be horribly boring without you." The mortician commented, making Grell smile.

"Do you know what they say is the best remedy for a cold?" he asked, getting a hesitant shake of the head from the silver0haired male.

"They say if you pass it on…" Grell leaned in for a kiss, only to have two fingers pressed to his lips in denial.

"You've missed too much work already~ besides… I don't want the only excuse for us to be together to stem from one of us being ill" Undertaker explained to the pouting Grell.

"Meanie" Grell muttered before he received a quick and cautious peck on the cheek form the funeral director.

"I'll give you all the kisses you want when I get better~" the other promised, sending Grell a sympathetic grin. The redhead chuckled and nodded in understanding before beginning to nurse the other once more. He was glad they had decided to "play doctor" that day, or else he might have continued to avoid this wonderful man. He knew once they were both healthy things would change… just like now they would be there for each other, in sickness or in health, for better or for worse, and that not even death would tear them apart.


End file.
